


Nightly Ramblings

by TheNewJefferson



Series: Nightly Ramblings [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Parentlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 07:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2804918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNewJefferson/pseuds/TheNewJefferson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this will be a Series of One-Shots based on Disney songs. There will be Parentlock, Au's, and anything else I can think of. Will contain Sherlolly and Warston with appearances from Mycroft, Lestrade, Mrs. Hudson, and Mummy and Daddy Holmes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightly Ramblings

**Author's Note:**

> This idea just hit me a couple of nights ago and this is what came of it. I plan to continue this, I think it'll be fun. I hope you like it! Thanks to thestarlitrose on tumblr for betaing this for me! I have no clue if that is an actual verb but I'm making it one.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but Oliver

As Sherlock shut the door behind him, he heard a voice from above him. He checked Mrs. Hudson’s door and couldn’t see any light. She had already taken her evening soothers for the evening it seemed. He made his way up the stairs towards the voice. As he hung up his coat and scarf, he looked around the flat. So much had changed in his life in the past 2 years, but his flat remained unchanged for the most part. Papers were still strewn about, experiments were still in the kitchen, though they no longer dealt with dangerous chemicals, and he still had body parts in the fridge. However, it felt more like a home now. He looked at the smaller that coat hung beside his and the pink striped scarf that was draped on top of it. That’s what had changed the most. The acceptance of one person’s love changed everything. 

He walked as quietly as he could towards the bedroom. He stood in the open doorway watching his fiancée attempt to put their infant son to sleep. She sat in the rocker by the window. She hadn’t noticed him yet.

“Alright, young man, this is getting ridiculous. We’ve a big day tomorrow, and Mummy needs her rest.” She rose from the rocker and began to pace the floor. He watched his son grab at her hair and coo at her animatedly. “Oliver, you’re not even trying! I’ll make a deal with you; If you let me sleep tonight, I’ll let you sleep as much as you want tomorrow.” He made a gurgling sound in response. “Okay, I know it’s not a great deal but it’s all I have to offer at the moment.”

Sherlock leaned against the doorframe and covered his mouth in an attempt to stifle his laughter. He could never understand why Molly tried to bargain with their five month old. He lowered his hand as she started to hum softly. She slowly began to sing.

“Come stop your crying, it’ll be alright. Just take my hand and hold it tight. I will protect you from all around you, I will be here don’t you cry.”

“For one so small, you seem so strong.” Molly’s head shot up when he started to sing. As soon as Oliver saw his father he began to babble excitedly. Sherlock took him out of Molly’s arms and continued to sing. “My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm. This bond between us can’t be broken. I will be here, don’t you cry.” He hummed the rest of the tune as he watched his son’s eyelids flutter shut. 

Sherlock smiled as he went to the bassinet and laid the baby down then covered him up. He ran his fingers through Oliver’s soft brown hair. It He had inherited his mother’s straight hair. Oliver was every bit his mother’s son. He was even showing signs of having her temperament. Sherlock could barely see himself in the child at all. The only thing he took from his father was his eye color, even the shape was Molly’s. He thanked every deity he didn’t believe in for that. 

He was pulled out of his reverie when he felt Molly wrap her arms around his waist. He looked down at her as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. She gave him a gentle squeeze and held the hand closest to her face. She kissed the back of it and began to lead him out of the room. He pulled the door to and she guided them to the couch. He sat down and she curled into his side.

“I wish I had your touch. He never wants to go to sleep for me and all you have to do is look at him and he falls asleep.”

Sherlock chuckled, “It’s my voice, love, but Oliver isn’t the only one it has an effect on,” he said nuzzling her hair.

“Why, Mr. Holmes, if I didn’t know any better, I’d say that you were trying to seduce me,” she said looking up at him.

“Oh, that’s exactly what I’m trying to do Miss Hooper.” He leaned down and captured her lips with his own. He threaded his figures though the hair at the base of her neck and held her close to him. She pulled back, and he made his way to her neck.

“Not that I’m complaining, but aren’t you supposed to be at the Watsons’ tonight?”

“I thought the tradition was that the groom couldn’t see the bride before the wedding, not the night before,” he murmured. 

“Sherlock-”

“I’ve come to realize that I can’t sleep without you beside me and I figured that I needed a good night’s rest tonight. Don’t worry, I’ll be gone by the time you wake up.” 

“What if I want you here when I wake up?”

“Then I’ll be here.”

“You spoil me Mr. Holmes,” she said yawning. “I would love to go to bed, but as soon as we go in there he’ll wake up.”

“If he does, I’ll take care of him. You’ve had him all night.”

“Sherlock Holmes, I do believe that is the best thing you’ve ever said to me.”

“Even better than when I admitted that I loved you?”

She stood up and started walking towards the bedroom, “Alright, second best.”

He chuckled and stood up. He made his way around the room, tuning off all of the lights. As he entered he hallway, he could hear Oliver having a very heated conversation with his mother. He walked into the room with a smirk on his face. Molly was sitting on the bed with Oliver in her lap.

“It sounds like we need to have a little chat,” Sherlock said as he picked him up and cradled him. He walked to the window and looked back at Molly. She had already burrowed herself under the covers. “Your mother needs her sleep, unlike the two of us.” Oliver cooed up at his father. “Yes, well she can’t help it, you are up all hours of the day. You’re not supposed to smile at that, son”

Molly smiled as closed her eyes and listened to the pair of them. She never thought she would be in Sherlock Holmes’ bed, let alone be the mother of his child and have his love. She watched him rock their son and couldn't imagine her life being any better than it already was. Tomorrow would be the icing on the cake. Mrs. Sherlock Holmes. Molly Holmes. Yeah, she could get used to that. The last thing she heard before she drifted off to sleep was Sherlock’s baritone filling the bedroom.  
“You’ll be in my heart. Yes, you'll be in my heart. From this day on now and forever more.”


End file.
